


I'm Home When I'm With You

by letstryagain



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em um mundo em que as pessoas nascem com poderes, Beca é uma das exceções.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home When I'm With You

Ninguém gosta de falar sobre isso. É um daqueles segredos sujos que a sociedade joga para debaixo do tapete, acreditando que se ninguém tocar no assunto, então ele desaparece. Ou ao menos se torna mais fácil fingir que ele não existe.

 

Exceto que é um problema real, e Beca Mitchell é a prova viva disso.

 

Beca sempre soube que era diferente das outras crianças. No fundo, ela sabia a verdade, embora nunca tivesse admitido para si mesma até  _ aquele _ dia. Seus pais diziam a ela para não se preocupar, toda criança desenvolvia seus poderes a seu próprio ritmo, e algumas — poucas, quase inexistentes — chegavam a manifestá-lo somente na adolescência ou no início da fase adulta. Havia um outro grupo de pessoas, também. Um sem poderes. Porém, os pais de Beca não lhe disseram isso. (Nem precisavam. Ela sabia).

 

Mais do que tudo, o senhor e senhora Mitchell temiam essa possibilidade.

 

Era de conhecimento comum o que acontecia com pessoas sem poderes. Elas eram afastadas da sociedade, e mandadas para pequenas comunidades onde as pessoas “anormais” viviam em conjunto. Elas viviam isoladas, afastadas de suas famílias, amigos, e do resto do mundo, de forma que seus genes defeituosos não causassem um retrocesso na espécie humana. “Um mal necessário”, era o que as autoridades diziam.

 

Quando Beca foi levada, ela entendeu o mal. A dor de ser arrancada violentamente dos braços de seus pais. O choro, os gritos, as súplicas que saíam por entre seus lábios enquanto a arrastavam para dentro de um carro do governo. A vizinhança inteira assistia como se fosse um grande espetáculo, e os pais dela — os pais dela parados na porta de casa, abraçados um ao outro, as lágrimas rolando pelos seus rostos sérios e conformados — não fizeram nada para impedir que ela a levassem embora. Sim, Beca entendeu o mal, mas ela nunca compreendeu o porquê de ele ser necessário.

 

*

 

Aos doze anos, Beca pensou que fosse morrer. Ela sentiu como se seu pequeno coração estivesse se desfazendo em seu peito, o gosto salgado das lágrimas em sua boca, o seu corpo pequeno e frágil balançando de acordo com o sacolejar do carro. Ela não sabia para onde eles estavam a levando. Foi um percurso feito no mais absoluto silêncio, e tudo o que a garotinha conseguiu pensar foi que, ao final do trajeto, eles a matariam.

 

Ela se perguntou se seus pais sentiriam sua falta. Ao se lembrar do olhar deles quando ela foi carregada para longe de casa, Beca concluiu que não.

 

Foi a primeira vez em sua vida que ela sentiu ódio. Um ódio verdadeiro, poderoso, que substituiu todos os seus medos e levou embora todas as suas dores. Ela o sentiu se espalhar por suas veias e se instalar em seu peito. Ela o sentiu em cada parte de seu ser. Quando viu seu reflexo na janela do carro, Beca podia jurar ter enxergado algo vermelho em seus olhos por alguns segundos. Mas logo desapareceu, e tudo o que restou foi o azul consumido pelo vazio.

 

Ao contrário do que as propagandas prometiam, ela não foi levada para uma comunidade, onde poderia ter uma vida normal ao lado de outras pessoas como ela. Na realidade, Beca foi conduzida para dentro do que parecia ser uma instalação militar. Ela foi guiada por vários corredores até chegar ao seu destino final: um pequeno dormitório, cheio de outras crianças.

 

Crianças que assim como ela também não haviam manifestado poderes.

 

Eles a acolheram com sorrisos tristes de boas vindas, e um garoto chamado Jesse lhe deu um grande abraço, sussurrando “seja forte” em seu ouvido.

 

Ela tentou.

 

*

 

Não muito tempo depois, Beca compreendeu qual era a verdadeira realidade: no mundo em que ela vivia, as crianças manifestavam poderes logo nos seus primeiros anos de vida. Se aos doze anos nenhum tivesse aparecido, então a criança era levada, e ela ficava sob a custódia dos militares. Eles fariam uma série de testes para avaliar se aquela criança tinha alguma chance de desenvolver poderes. Se sim, ela permaneceria na instalação até os dezoito anos, onde os médicos tentariam várias formas de fazer com que alguma habilidade surgisse. Por outro lado, se ficasse claro que aquela criança nunca seria capaz de ter poder algum, elas eram levadas e nunca mais vistas.

 

“Elas viram cobaias”, Jesse lhe disse certa vez. “Eu ouvi uns adultos conversando sobre isso alguns meses atrás.”

 

Foi quando Beca sentiu novamente. O ódio. Dessa vez bem mais forte, bem mais intenso, como se ele tivesse passado todo aquele tempo crescendo dentro dela sem que Beca percebesse. Ela fechou as mãos com força, sentindo suas unhas cortarem a pele, e o sangue escorrer pelos seus dedos.

 

Jesse deu um para trás, assustado.

 

“Seus olhos”, ele murmurou.

 

Beca sabia que, assim como da outra vez, eles deviam estar vermelhos.

 

*

 

Beca tinha quinze anos quando Chloe Beale apareceu. Ela soube logo de cara que a novata era diferente. Em seus três anos presa naquele complexo, Chloe foi a primeira pessoa que Beca viu entrar de cabeça erguida, e sem sinal de lágrimas no rosto. Não havia nenhum guarda a segurando, o que significava que ela provavelmente não tinha lutado durante o caminho. E com muita satisfação, Beca percebeu que os guardas pareciam temê-la.  _ Uma garota sem poderes _ , ela havia pensado, com maldade.  _ Eles estão com medo de uma garota sem poderes _ .

 

Não demorou muito para entender o motivo. O pai de Chloe tinha super força, e a mãe dela era capaz de ler mentes. Desde cedo, eles perceberam que Chloe era diferente, então eles a treinaram de forma que ela sempre pudesse se defender — mesmo contra pessoas mais fortes que ela —, e a ensinaram a controlar seus pensamentos, assim ninguém poderia atacá-la em sua mente. Eles haviam ensinado Chloe a se integrar a sociedade. Ela se encaixara tão bem que levou anos para os professores perceberem que havia algo de errado.

 

E isso era o que mais assustava os militares. Como uma pessoa tão anormal tinha conseguido fingir ser normal por tanto tempo. Chloe logo foi associada a “problema”, e as outras crianças tinham medo de se aproximar dela. Temiam as consequências. Temiam que por conta dela, elas acabassem sofrendo alguma espécie de punição.

 

Mas Beca não se importava com essas coisas. Para ela, todos eles  _ já _ estavam sendo punidos. Eles tinham sido punidos por não terem poderes. Haviam sido afastados de tudo o que conheciam, de tudo o que amavam, e estavam presos dentro de um lugar impossível de se escapar, à espera de um milagre, desejando todos os dias que seus poderes se manifestassem, e eles pudessem voltar para casa.

 

Beca sabia que ela não tinha mais casa. Ela deixou de ter no momento em que seus pais decidiram não lutar por ela. No instante em que eles decidiram que ter poderes era mais importante que ter o amor da própria filha.

 

Então, quando viu Chloe sentada em uma mesa sozinha na hora do almoço, Beca se juntou a ela. Chloe era um pouco mais alta, ruiva, e seus olhos azuis eram mais claros do que os de Beca. Quando elas trocaram os primeiros olhares, nenhuma diferença física importou. Elas se entenderam sem ter que pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

 

E foi assim que a amizade começou a nascer.

 

*

 

Ao contrário do que Beca esperava, Chloe era uma pessoa extremamente doce. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, sempre cantando alguma música, sempre invadindo o espaço pessoal de Beca como se para ela, ele simplesmente não existisse.

 

Beca nunca foi uma garota que gostava muito de contato. A única pessoa que ela permitia tocá-la era Jesse, e nem mesmo ele tinha conseguido quebrar as barreiras da garota da mesma maneira que Chloe conseguira. Beca não sabia exatamente o que sobre a ruiva que a fazia se sentir mais livre, mais solta. Quando estava perto dela, todo o ódio que Beca sentia desaparecia, e, em seu lugar,  _ algo _ surgia. Algo quente, bom, que fazia um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, e preenchia o vazio que ela tinha no peito.

 

Ela não entendia muito bem o que aquilo significava, mas não importava. Não quando Chloe estava ao lado dela. Não quando elas conseguiam escapar do dormitório no meio da noite, e fugiam para uma sala vazia. O lugar era minúsculo, mas elas não se importavam. Sentavam lado a lado no escuro, satisfeitas com a presença uma da outra, suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto elas contavam sobre suas vidas. 

 

Chloe contara a Beca que sabia, desde bem pequena, que não era como as outras crianças. Seus pais haviam percebido cedo, e feito o possível para escondê-la das autoridades. Eles tinham pensado em fugir, mas acharam que seria mais suspeito, então optaram por ser esconder à vista de todos. Tinha funcionado muito bem — até Chloe cometer um pequeno deslize. Ela havia confiado em alguém. Ela havia confiado a sua melhor amiga o seu segredo.

 

Não foi Aubrey — a melhor amiga —, entretanto, que fizera Chloe ser descoberta. Foi um descuido. Uma falta de atenção. Chloe tivera um dia muito ruim, porque os outros adolescentes estavam começando a fazer demonstrações ridículas dos seus poderes, e Chloe estava sentindo cada vez mais dificuldade em esconder que ela não tinha nenhum. Quando contou tudo a Aubrey, num desabafo, um dos professores escutara. E passara a prestar mais atenção nela. Quando concluiu que era verdade, ele havia chamado a polícia.

 

“É para o seu próprio bem”, o professor havia dito com um olhar triste, observando quando a menina foi levada para dentro do carro do governo.

 

Chloe nunca teve a chance de se despedir dos seus pais. 

 

Beca contou sua história a Chloe, também. Como ela havia sido arrastada pelos guardas. Como ela gritara, esperneara, fizera tudo ao seu alcance para ficar com a sua família. E como sua mãe e seu pai haviam desistido com facilidade. Como eles praticamente permitiram que os agentes militares invadissem sua casa e levassem sua única filha. Como em nenhum momento eles lutaram contra os homens fardados, ou pediram para que permitissem que Beca ficasse. 

 

Ela contou a Chloe como os odiava por causa disso. 

 

“Eu lutaria por você”, foi tudo o que a garota respondeu, seus olhos azuis fitando Beca com intensidade. 

 

Beca não duvidou que fosse verdade nem por um segundo.

 

*

 

Foi só um ano depois de conhecer Chloe que Beca percebeu que estava apaixonada.

 

Ela não acreditava no amor, não quando ele só havia lhe trazido dor e decepção. A garota acreditava que se permitisse alguém entrar em seu coração, então ela o estava entregando para ser quebrado, porque era isso o que as pessoas faziam. Elas encontravam o jeito de fazer você amá-las, apenas para lhe abandonarem quando você mais precisasse. Beca conhecia aquela sensação muito bem, e tinha prometido a si mesma que não passaria por isso novamente. 

 

E então Chloe veio, e estragou absolutamente tudo.

 

Nunca esteve nos planos de Beca se apaixonar. Ela só queria viver sua vida sem ter que se importar com ninguém. Era o que ela conhecia. A única coisa que ela sabia. Claro que durante todos aqueles anos na instalação, ela fizera amigos. Jesse, Benji, Emily, Cynthia Rose. Beca se importava com eles, gostava da companhia deles, mas ela se colocava em primeiro lugar. Até Chloe. Chloe, que logo no primeiro dia quebrou a única regra que Beca tinha: nunca se aproximar demais. Chloe, que com apenas um único olhar pareceu compreender Beca mais do que qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida. Chloe, que ao longo dos meses foi quebrando cada uma das barreiras que Beca tinha construído em volta do seu coração. 

 

Elas estavam sentadas lado a lado na cama de Beca. O dormitório estava vazio — os outros estavam aproveitando seu tempo livre em outros lugares —, e elas estavam escutando música no rádio velho que tinham encontrado na sala vazia na primeira vez que entraram lá. Ninguém nunca perguntara a elas como elas haviam conseguido o rádio, e elas nunca haviam comentado. Era um arranjo que funcionava bem.

 

O ombro de Chloe estava encostado contra o de Beca, e um pequeno sorriso estava estampado nos lábios da garota mais baixa.

 

“Você pensa em como seria sua vida se você tivesse poderes?”, Chloe perguntou, olhando para o teto.

 

“Às vezes”, Beca deu de ombros. “Principalmente quando eu era mais nova e sentia falta de casa. Agora nem tanto.”

 

“Você não sente mais falta de casa?”, a ruiva olhou para Beca, curiosa.

 

“Eu já estou em casa”, a morena murmurou em resposta, seus olhos fixos no rosto de Chloe.

 

Foi quando a realização finalmente a atingiu. Quando ela pensava em casa, a primeira imagem que vinha a sua mente não eram seus pais, ou o dormitório, ou qualquer outro lugar dentro da instalação. Quando pensava em casa, a única imagem que vinha a mente de Beca era a de Chloe.

 

Beca não estava certa de quem acabou com a distância que as separavam. Ela sequer percebeu que havia se mexido. Mas o rosto de Chloe estava muito próximo ao seu — mais perto do que jamais estivera —, e Beca podia ver seu reflexo naqueles olhos azuis, podia contar as sardas no rosto da outra garota, podia sentir o calor irradiando do corpo dela. Ela reparou que seria muito fácil se inclinar para encostar os seus lábios no de Chloe.

 

E foi exatamente isso o que ela fez. 

 

Em seus dezesseis anos de vida, Beca já havia sentido muitas coisas. Amor pelos seus pais, respeito e afeição pelos seus amigos, raiva das pessoas que haviam a levado para passar a infância presa dentro de um lugar horrível, ódio por toda a vida que lhe foi tirada de um dia para o outro. Mas até o momento em que os lábios de Chloe Beale tocaram os seus, Beca nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito. 

 

Por uns instantes, ela se esqueceu de respirar. Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado, e quando os lábios de Chloe se mexeram contra os dela, ele voltou a girar, e tudo pareceu se encaixar. Seu coração batia rápido no peito, e sua mão tremia quando ela a esticou para tocar o rosto de Chloe. Beca podia sentir o gosto do brilho labial da outra garota, o cheiro do seu perfume, o calor do seu corpo. E quando Chloe se inclinou para aprofundar o beijo, Beca também sentiu o fogo. O fogo que percorreu suas veias. O fogo que ardeu em seu peito, instalando-se em algum lugar em seu coração. O fogo que só parecia crescer a cada suspiro, a cada respiração, a cada toque. 

 

Quando elas se separaram, Beca sentiu uma coisa que não sentira há muitos anos: felicidade.

  
  


*

 

Quando Beca sentiu o ódio crescendo em seu peito de novo, foi a vez que ela finalmente explodiu. 

 

Ela tinha dezessete anos, e seus poderes ainda não haviam se manifestado. Não que ela esperasse que fosse acontecer, de qualquer maneira. Beca acreditava que era uma “anormal”, uma falha genética, e que nunca sairia daquela instalação militar. Não com vida. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que tudo o que ela precisava — tudo o que ela sempre precisou — foi do estímulo. 

 

Eles a apelidaram de Dinamite, porque apenas uma fagulha foi o bastante para alcançar aquela parte dentro dela em que seus poderes estavam trancados, e o liberar de uma vez, com toda a força, causando um verdadeiro estrago no refeitório. Não foi raiva. Não foi ódio. Foi algo ainda mais profundo, ainda mais intenso, que ela não podia colocar em palavras. Algo que tomou conta de todo o seu corpo, de toda a sua mente, e liberou algo que nem mesmo ela sabia que existia. 

 

Algo perigoso. 

  
  
  
  


*

 

Todos sabiam o que acontecia quando aquele dia chegava.

O dia em que completavam dezoito anos.

 

De acordo com os cientistas, depois do dezoito, a probabilidade de a pessoa manifestar seu poder era extremamente pequena. Uma em um milhão. Por causa disso, os militares não perdiam mais tempo tentando. Consideravam aquela pessoa uma falha genética, levavam-na embora, e ela nunca mais era vista novamente. 

 

Ninguém sabia o que acontecia com elas, mas todos presumiam que fosse uma coisa. Durante os anos, as crianças haviam deduzido que só havia duas maneiras de sair do complexo: com poderes, ou morto.

 

*

 

Chloe era alguns meses mais velha que a namorada. 

 

Quando ia se deitar a noite, esse era um dos pensamentos que mais atormentavam Beca. Ela sabia que o relógio estava correndo contra elas, e seu maior medo era o que aconteceria quando levassem Chloe. Quando, não se, porque Beca tinha certeza que nenhuma das duas jamais teria qualquer tipo de poder. Beca estava conformada em ser uma falha genética. Ela estava conformada de ter nascido sem nenhuma habilidade, em uma sociedade em que ter algum tipo de poder “especial” era tudo. 

 

Para Beca, tudo o que importava era que ela tinha Chloe. Depois do primeiro beijo, as coisas progrediram rápido. Elas estavam sempre juntas, sempre se tocando de alguma forma, e não demorou muito tempo até que as outras crianças descobrissem que elas estavam namorando. Nenhum adulto pareceu se importar com isso. Talvez, se fosse de sexos diferentes, elas tivessem sido separadas. Ninguém queria que falhas genéticas tivessem filhos. Mas, como não eram, eles não ligaram a mínima. Foi uma das poucas coisas a respeito daquele lugar que deixavam Beca feliz. 

 

Entretanto, à medida que o décimo oitavo aniversário de Chloe se aproximava, a garota mais nova ficava cada vez mais apreensiva. Elas já tinham discutido várias vezes planos de fugas, mas a maioria eram só para fazer com que elas se sentissem melhor. Outros antes delas já haviam tentado fugir. Todos falharam. Beca talvez tivesse arriscado, antes de Chloe. Ela não tinha muito a perder. Não tinha o que temer. Mas agora essa não era mais uma possibilidade. 

 

“Eu não quero perder você”, Beca confessou, quando elas estavam na sala vazia.

 

Chloe ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, e quando finalmente falou, sua voz estava trêmula.

 

“Você se lembra o que me disse quando eu perguntei se você sentia falta da sua casa?”

 

“Lembro”, Beca respondeu num sussurro, franzindo o cenho. “Por quê?”

 

“Eu também.”

 

“O que?”, a morena apertou a mão da namorada, confusa. “Você também o que?”

 

“Também não sinto mais tanta falta dos meus pais. Quero dizer… Eu os amo, claro. Sei que eles fizeram de tudo para me manter ao lado deles. Sei que eles ainda pensam em mim, assim como eu ainda penso neles. Mas… Não sei. Tanto tempo aqui faz com que a gente sinta que isso foi há uma vida atrás. Como se estivéssemos aqui desde sempre.”

 

“Eu sei”, Beca disse suavemente. “Você quer ir para casa, não é?”

 

“Beca”, Chloe murmurou. “Eu amo meus pais, realmente amo, mas eu já estou em casa. Para mim, casa é onde  _ você _ está”, e se inclinando na direção da garota mais nova, Chloe a beijou. Abraçando-a com toda a sua força, a ruiva disse pela primeira vez: “Eu te amo.”

 

E quando Beca sussurrou “Eu também te amo”, ela soube que enquanto elas estivessem juntas, tudo ficaria bem. 

 

*

 

Chloe foi levada no dia seguinte. Ela ainda tinha dezessete anos. 

 

*

 

Assim que acordou, Beca sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada. 

 

Ela viu nos olhos dos seus colegas. Ela percebeu no jeito que eles cochichavam e em suas posturas assustadas. Isso só acontecia quando alguém tinha sido levado. Demorou alguns minutos até a mente de Beca processar que a próxima aniversariante seria Chloe. 

 

Saltando da cama de um pulo, Beca olhou o dormitório inteiro, procurando pela namorada. Seu coração batia rápido no peito, e ela tentava ignorar ao máximo os olhares que as outras crianças lhe lançavam. Ela correu para fora do dormitório, e procurou em todos os lugares. A sala vazia. A sala de estudos. A sala de treino. Por fim, ela foi até o refeitório. 

 

Chloe não estava lá. Ela não estava em lugar algum.

 

Beca não sabe como aconteceu. Em um minuto, ela estava parada no meio do refeitório, encarando perplexa o lugar vazio no qual Chloe costumava se sentar todas as manhãs. No minuto seguinte, ela foi invadida por uma força que desconhecia. Uma força que implorava para ser liberada, uma força que causava destruição. 

 

Os olhos de Beca ficaram vermelhos, e o chão começou a tremer. Ela gritou, sua voz inundada pela dor da perda e pelo ódio. Ela sentiu as ondas de energia emanando de seu corpo, sentiu como o ambiente a sua volta reagia aos seus comandos involuntários, e tudo o que ela mais queria era a destruição. Ela queria que toda a instalação fosse destruída. Ela queria que todas aquelas pessoas responsáveis por tantas perdas em sua vida morressem. Ela queria causar tanta dor o quanto lhe fora infligida. 

 

Ela sentiu quando algo a atingiu no braço, perfurando a sua pele. Segundos depois, tudo começou a ficar preto, e Beca perdeu a consciência. 

 

*

 

Quando acordou, Beca não sabia onde estava. 

 

Era um ambiente iluminado, ela concluiu, porque podia ver o branco por trás de suas pálpebras. Ela podia escutar alguns barulhos do que pareciam ser máquinas, e o cheiro era familiar.  _ Cheiro de hospital _ , ela pensou, e abriu os olhos. 

 

Havia um homem parado a seu lado, segurando uma prancheta em suas mãos, e ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la acordada. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse tentando tranquilizar a garota, e esticou a mão para tocá-la. Beca apenas o encarou, irritada. Ele mudou de ideia, e deixou a mão colada junto ao corpo.

 

“Meu nome é Luke”, ele disse, por fim. “Sou um médico…”

 

“Não me diga”, Beca retrucou.

 

“Hum”, ele pigarreou, e coçou a nuca, desconcertado. Luke parecia ser novo. Não deveria ter mais de vinte e cinco anos. Seus cabelos eram curtos e loiros, e seus olhos eram claros. “Os guardas atiraram um dardo de tranquilizante em você, antes que você pudesse fazer um estrago maior. Você sabe me dizer o que causou a sua explosão?”

 

“Onde ela está?”, Beca indagou, sentando-se na cama. “Ela não fez dezoito anos ainda. Para onde a levaram? Se vocês não me disserem, eu juro por Deus que…”

 

“Você está falando da garota ruiva”, ele deduziu. “Ninguém lhe disse nada?”

 

“Ninguém nunca diz nada a nenhum de nós”, Beca disse, irritada.

 

“Ok, ok”, ele estendeu a mão livre, pedindo calma. “Ela está bem. Você vai poder vê-la quando forem liberadas. O que aconteceu foi que ontem a noite, enquanto todos dormiam, ela…”

 

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

 

“Os poderes dela se manifestaram.”

 

“O que?”, Beca perguntou, chocada. 

 

“Um guarda ouviu um barulho vindo do dormitório de madrugada. Quando entrou para ver o que era, percebeu que ela estava flutuando em cima da própria cama enquanto dormia.”

 

“Ela tem poderes?”, a garota indagou, os olhos arregalados, e o coração batendo mais rápido no peito.

 

“E você também”, Luke disse, e sorriu. “Não se preocupe, logo vocês estarão juntas.”

  
  


*

  
  


O logo veio uma semana depois.

 

Os médicos realizaram vários exames em Beca, e pareciam bastante satisfeitos com os resultados. Ela não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que eles eram, o que eles diziam a respeito dos seus recém descobertos poderes, ou como isso afetaria sua vida — durante aquela longa semana, tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar foi em Chloe.

 

Quando eles a liberaram, Beca nunca se sentiu tão aliviada. 

 

“Você não pode ir para casa ainda”, eles explicaram, enquanto a conduziam por vários corredores até o lado de fora da instalação, onde um carro a esperava. “Precisa primeiro aprender a controlar seus poderes. Assim que seu instrutor disser que você está liberada, você vai poder ser reintegrada a sociedade, e viver com as outras pessoas normais.”

 

O homem alto e fardado parecia que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas parou subitamente de falar quando viu o vermelho nos olhos de Beca.

 

“Todas as pessoas são normais”, foi o que ela disse, antes de entrar no carro. “Se eu fosse você, não me esqueceria disso.”

 

Ele evitou olhar para a garota, e assim que ela entrou no carro, ele desapareceu, quase correndo. Ao ver o reflexo dos seus olhos no espelho retrovisor, Beca sorriu. 

 

*

 

Os braços de Chloe a envolveram assim que ela saiu do carro.

 

Foi um abraço forte, necessitado, que disse todas as coisas que Beca não encontrou forças para verbalizar. As lágrimas caíram quentes pelo seu rosto, mas ela não se importou. Segurando Chloe em seus braços com todas as forças que conseguia reunir, tudo o que Beca conseguia sentir era felicidade. Felicidade, alívio, segurança. Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que seria do seu futuro.

 

Mas Chloe estava lá, então ela não o temia. 

 

*

 

“Há quanto tempo?”, Beca perguntou, quando as duas finalmente ficaram sozinhas. “Há quanto tempo seus poderes se manifestaram?”

 

Chloe lançou a namorada um olhar culpado.

 

“Alguns meses.”

 

“Por que você não me contou, Chloe?”, a garota mais nova indagou, magoada. “Por que você não me disse? Todas as vezes que discutimos sobre o seu aniversário, todos os planos que fizemos para escapar… Por que você não me disse?”

 

“Eu tive medo”, Chloe admitiu, soltando um pequeno suspiro. “Tive medo de dizer em voz alta, porque era como se… Não sei, como se não fosse verdade até que eu dissesse. Tive medo que me tirassem de você. Tive medo que você não manifestasse seus poderes… E se isso não acontecesse… Beca, eu não poderia ficar sem você.”

 

A ruiva respirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

 

“Há coisas que você não sabe, Becs. Coisas sobre minha família. Coisas que eu nunca pude contar a você. Prometo que vou dizer tudo, prometo que nunca mais vou mentir para você. Mas… Por favor, eu sei que cometi um erro, mas você significa muito para mim. Não me odeie.”

 

“Conte-me tudo”, Beca exigiu.

 

E Chloe contou. Ela contou que seus pais faziam parte de um grupo rebelde, que era contra o governo. Ela contou que eles sabiam que um dia alguém descobriria a verdade a respeito de Chloe, e ela contou como eles armaram todo um plano para que quando ela fosse levada, fosse nos termos deles. Chloe contou como a situação com Aubrey foi uma armação. Como ela queria que o professor ouvisse que ela não tinha poderes (foi quando Beca entendeu porque Chloe nunca pareceu tão abalada por não ter se despedido dos pais. Ela  _ havia _ se despedido. Só que ninguém sabia disso).

 

Chloe contou que os pais dela entravam em contato através de amigos — que também trabalhavam para os rebeldes —, e que em todos os anos em que esteve lá, ela sempre esteve perto deles, de alguma forma. Chloe contou que seus pais tinham planos (planos grandes, planos que nem mesmo ela compreendia ou conhecia por completo) para acabar com a divisão entre pessoas com poderes e sem poderes.

 

Chloe disse toda a verdade, e Beca quis odiá-la. Ela realmente quis. Tantas mentiras contadas, todas as coisas que Beca achava que sabia a respeito de Chloe, a pessoa com quem ela tinha convivido pelos últimos anos… Era tudo uma mentira. Exceto que, no fundo, não era. Sim, Chloe havia mentido, mas Beca sabia que a garota nunca tinha sido ninguém além dela mesma. Nas coisas que importavam, nas coisas as quais Beca havia se apegado, Chloe havia sido sincera. 

 

Então, Beca fez a única coisa que sentiu que podia fazer: ela perdoou.

 

*

 

Um ano depois, eles permitiram que Beca fosse embora.

 

Ela entendia seus poderes agora. Tinha aprendido a controlá-los da melhor maneira possível. Ninguém esperava que ela fosse perfeita. A maioria das pessoas levava muitos anos para ter um controle total, e algumas não conseguiam.

 

“Vai ficar tudo bem”, um dos instrutores disse, dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro de despedida. “Você foi muito bem. Mande um oi a Chloe por mim, ok? E se cuida, Dinamite. Vamos sentir sua falta.”

 

Beca sorriu. Chloe tinha sido liberada uns meses antes. A garota mais velha tinha voltado a morar com os pais, e agora fazia parte do grupo rebelde, ajudando-o com as informações que havia aprendido sobre a instalação e as atividades nela realizadas. Beca havia se unido a eles, também. Ela tinha seus poderes agora e poderia viver na sociedade, mas nem todos tinham a mesma sorte.

 

Beca ainda lembrava deles.

De Jesse. De Emily. De Benji. De Cynthia Rose.

Ela lutaria por eles, assim como sabia que eles lutariam por ela, se a situação fosse inversa.

 

“Vou dizer”, ela garantiu. “Obrigada por tudo, Tom.”

 

Ele deu uma piscadela, e se afastou.

 

Beca caminhou em direção ao portão, acenando em despedida para todas as pessoas que lhe lançavam sorrisos. Não tinha sido um ano tão ruim. O lugar de treinamento era aberto, mais parecendo um acampamento, dividido em várias cabanas, e uma grande arena para as sessões em grupo. Era um ambiente arborizado, bonito, e se não fosse a cerca que os separavam do “mundo real”, a sensação seria a de liberdade.

 

Quando ultrapassou o portão, Beca encontrou Chloe a esperando do lado de fora. A mulher mais alta correu para os braços da namorada, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado.

 

“Acabou”, sussurrou Chloe, as lágrimas descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto.

 

Beca retribuiu o abraço, e permitiu que Chloe a levasse embora. Mas olhando para trás, Beca sabia que não era verdade.

 

Aquele não era o fim.

Era apenas o começo.


End file.
